


Dante deletes the Internet

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [18]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordering online is hard, and Dante needs his son's help to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dante deletes the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found. I initially wanted it to be longer but I don't have the time. Another story with baby Nero.

“Okay Nero. You’re gonna help me with something.”

 

Dante’s son looked up at him with his gorgeous blue eyes, a building block halfway to his mouth. He was more developed than a human child, but apparently even tiny Nephilim liked sucking on wooden blocks. Dante gently took it out of Nero’s hand to put it aside.

 

“It’s your father’s birthday soon, well, technically it’s my birthday, too but whatever…”

 

Nero raised his eyebrow, as if to say ‘get to the point’. Dante was actually a little nervous about this.

 

“So there’s this thing I want to get him, but I can’t find it and everyone tells me I should ‘get it off the internet’”, he emphasized the sentence with a mocking impression of that annoying store clerk. “So that’s what we’re going to do. I mean Vergil does it all the time how hard could it be?”

 

Very hard, Dante thought as he picked Nero up, who had already raised his arms in anticipation. He had never had any use for computers, had hardly come into touch with them because what use were they when you lived on the streets?

He had only ever learned to play a few games when he hung around the mall, even without being able to read very well. Mostly you could find out enough if you tried to press different buttons. But eventually he would always be kicked out, so he never found out what happened at the end of Ocarina of Time.

 

Perhaps he would have to get back to it, but not today.

 

He sat down in front of the computer that Vergil had told him was okay for him to use, with Nero in his lap. No way in hell would he touch his brother’s laptop, that was his most prized possession and if he broke it, nothing would save his life.

 

“Right. Turning it on…”

 

He tried to remember what Vergil usually did, but laptops were different. There had to be a button. Dante pressed the one on the monitor, and waited.

 

“No signal? Why the heck not?”

 

Nero suddenly hit the keyboard with both his hands, startling Dante into looking down and… realizing there was something underneath the table. Most likely the actual computer. He pressed the button there, and things started to happen. Good things, he hoped.

 

“I am so glad your father isn’t here right now.”

 

His son reached up to lightly pat his cheek. It was oddly comforting.

 

The screen that showed up on the monitor seemed vaguely familiar, something he had seen Vergil use enough times. But now that he was here, how would he get to the internet? There were little icons here, one labelled ‘computer’, another ‘user’, one that for some reason was called ‘chrome’? None of them suggested that they were what he wanted.

 

What if he just typed the word? Vergil always typed a lot. But when he did that, nothing happened, and in the end there was a soft bing that came from it, which startled Dante into freezing.

 

“Did I break it already?”

 

“No”, Nero said helpfully. Nothing else happened, so Dante thought he was somewhat safe.

 

The little one reached out to something that was next to the keyboard, that Dante hadn’t noticed before. He couldn’t stop him in time, but when Nero moved it, the cursor on the screen moved as well. Vergil never used this thing, but Dante may have seen it in a store some time. Though when Vergil started to geek out about computer stuff in a store he tended to wander off. Evidently he needed it.

Clicking was also most definitely involved if he needed to get somewhere. He could just try every icon until he found the right one. He knew what the internet looked like, Vergil had shown him enough things, but he had just never paid attention to how he got there.

He clicked once on the ‘computer’ icon, but nothing happened. Perhaps the other button on the mouse? Though that just opened a whole other menu that only confused him more, so he right clicked again, but the menu wouldn’t leave him alone.

 

“Just… go away, dammit.”

 

Eventually he tried the regular click on a spot that seemed safe, and it was finally gone.

 

“Okay, I’m never doing that again.”

 

“Innernet”, Nero said.

 

“Yes, I know, I’m _trying_.” Boy he really hoped Nero wouldn’t be able to remember this soon. If he was anything like himself, he would never let Dante live it down.

 

Double clicking! Wasn’t that a thing?

 

He tried that, but again, it wasn’t working. Instead the little box containing the label of the icon changed, but he was pretty sure that was not what was supposed to happen. Maybe he had to click faster.

 

“A-ha!”

 

A window had opened, showing some sort of hierarchy… of letters? D:, E:, F:... this wasn’t the internet. Despite his initial success, he was disappointed. At least the little red x in the corner made it clear enough that was what he had to click to get rid of this.

 

The next icon, ‘user’, opened a similar window, and Dante was about to give up - there were so many icons on the screen! But he tried one more, the mysterious one called ‘chrome’, and suddenly he was on that page he knew so well.

 

‘Google’ and ‘google search’ were on that page, this was what he could use to find stuff!

 

“Look Nero, I did it!”

 

“Good job!”, he replied, grinning up at his father. It sounded so sweet, so earnest, Dante was almost sure he wasn’t mocking him.

 

Right, now to just put what he was looking for into that bar. He started to write, but again, nothing happened. Until he realized he first had to click into it. Why was all of this so damn complicated?

 

It took him quite a long while to write out what he was looking for. Why were the letters so weirdly arranged? It didn’t make any sense to him, and so he had to look for each one, his finger hovering over the keyboard before he hit it.

 

Dante actually had no idea what he was ordering, but he had made a precise note of it. It was definitely related to… computer stuff. A… processor of some kind. Rare, apparently, and not manufactured in the US, so he’d have to import it. He just hoped it would arrive in time. Though he understood very little of it, he loved watching Vergil build, upgrade, or rebuild his computers. He had a lot of them, and of course he had no idea why - wasn’t one enough? But if it made his brother happy, he’d shower him in computers.

 

“Wow that’s… expensive. Uhm… add to… cart?”

 

Thankfully the website he had landed on was quite helpful, he only needed to follow the instructions there. Put in his name, address, credit card information. He took great pains to make sure he typed everything in correctly, and it seemed to take him hours. Through all this, Nero really was very patient.

 

“I… I think I did it?”, Dante was almost sure, but the words ‘thank you for your purchase’ showed up on the screen, so that had to be good, right?

 

Nero applauded him, beaming up at his father.

 

“Thanks for helping, baby boy.” He pressed a kiss to his son’s head before closing the window. Now all he had to figure out was how to turn this thing off again.

 

But now Dante heard the door to their apartment open and close, noises that could only mean Vergil was back! He panicked. This was supposed to be a surprise, and he wasn’t supposed to know that he was on a computer. In his panic he clicked, perhaps dragged the mouse a little, he couldn’t really remember, but suddenly, the internet icon was just… gone.

 

“Fuck, fuck… _fuck_!”

 

Nero looked up at him, tiny hands pressed to his mouth, looking as appalled as a small child could. Right, no swearing, but right now, Dante couldn’t hold back.

 

“What do I do oh shit!”

 

He quickly pressed the two buttons he had to turn the thing on, and rushed out of the office. Vergil just came out of the kitchen, and hadn’t seen them come out of it.

 

“Why… do you look so guilty?” Vergil raised an eyebrow and at this moment Dante hated that he could read him this well. “What have you done?”

 

“I.. I just… It was an accident, I swear.”

 

“Dante…” Vergil actually looked worried now as he walked up to them. Nero was still in Dante’s arms and he clung to his son for safety. Surely Vergil wouldn’t kill him with his son here, right?

 

“I, uhm…”, his brain had a last minute short circuit. “Nero deleted the internet!”

 

“He…”, Vergil hesitated, his face a mask. “ _Nero_ deleted the internet?”

 

“Okay”, Dante sighed. “It was me. I swear I didn’t mean to I was just looking for something and you startled me and I-”

 

“Just show me.”

 

Uh oh. Vergil was quiet, stoic even, a sign that he was angry. Really angry. Dante’s heart was racing, what if it was really serious, what if Vergil couldn’t fix it? This is why he didn’t touch computer stuff!

 

Vergil turned the computer back on, and there it was, the familiar screen. The icon was still gone.

 

“It was there and then suddenly… it wasn’t.”

 

“What were you doing here in the first place?”, Vergil asked, not looking at his brother.

 

“I uhm… Wanted to order something. For you… I’m really sorry”, he quickly added.

 

He couldn’t see the expression on Vergil’s face, but he was probably seething. Nevertheless he clicked on another icon, opened another window and just like that, the icon was back.

 

Vergil turned to look up at his brother, and he was grinning, smirking.

 

“Wha- Is it fixed?”, Dante asked. He couldn’t believe it was just that easy.

 

“Something for me, huh?”, Vergil ignored the question. “You went through all that trouble for me?”

 

“Yeah but… Vergil”, Dante was still really nervous about this. “Is the internet fixed?”

 

Vergil suddenly burst out laughing, had to bite down on his lip to somewhat contain it. He… had been fucking with him. The bastard had let him stew just because he could!

 

“Dante”, Vergil after his laughing fit had finally subsided. “You can’t delete the internet! That was just the shortcut.”

 

“Shortcut, I… What?”

 

“It’s really fine, Dante. It’s fixed.” Vergil stepped closer to wrap an arm around his waist before pressing a kiss first to Nero’s cheek, and then to Dante’s lips. “How about I teach you to use it some time?”

 

“I uhm… okay. But don’t do that again, I was really worried!”

 

“Sorry, but you should have seen the look on your face! Deleted the internet… you’re cute.”

 

“Oh shut up.” Dante nudged his brother, who only pulled him into another kiss.

 

“‘roce...so”, Nero said.

 

“Shh, it’s a secret!”, Dante really hoped Vergil wouldn’t realize what that was supposed to mean.

 

“A secret, hm?” Vergil was still grinning, and he knew he wouldn’t let him live this down.

 

“Oh just… go do whatever, I’ll put Nero down for his nap.”

 

When Dante returned Vergil awaited him, taking him by his hand to lead him back into the office.

 

“We have to do this now?”, Dante asked, still a little bit in shock from thinking he had ruined the whole thing.

 

“Yes. Unless you had something else planned?” Vergil pushed him down into the chair. The computer was already on.

 

“Well, Nero’s down for his nap, you and I could… you know.”

 

“Why does the one thing have to exclude the other?” Vergil had leaned down and mumbled against the skin of Dante’s neck before pressing a soft kiss to it.

 

“Oh… I… I see. Tell me what to do then.”

 

Dante was suddenly very eager to learn about computers. Though Vergil certainly made it hard to concentrate, but every time he did something to his brother’s satisfaction he earned another kiss, another touch, and by the time he was somewhat knowledgeable about a computer’s functions, his shirt had been buttoned open all the way.

 

“As fascinating as this is I-” Dante was stopped mid-sentence by his brother climbing into his lap, interrupting his speech by pressing his lips onto his own. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one that was eager for more.

 

Unfortunately at that moment Nero decided his nap was over. Dante sighed.

 

“I love our son”, he said. “But one of these days he’s really going to have to give us enough time to get laid.”

 

“I’ll get him”, Vergil chuckled.

 

Despite Dante’s initial reluctance, an entirely new world had opened up for him. There was just so much on the internet! The things you could simply order, the information to get and oh boy, the porn. So much of it was even free!

He spent ages in front of the computer now, just exploring, reading, ordering that copy of Ocarina of Time so he could play it with Nero, and of course occasionally jerking off.

At some point Vergil had to actually drag him away from the computer to get him to go to bed. All the while a smile on his face. Of course his brother would be smug about dragging him into his world.

 

“Dante what… what happened to the computer?” Vergil’s initial frown quickly turned into a grin.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Is that… an ad on the desktop? And… why are there so many search bars, there are like ten, at least!” Vergil was hard pressed not to burst into laughter. “Holy shit I haven’t seen that virus since the nineties.”

 

“Virus?” Dante hadn’t really known how these things had popped up, but he had adjusted. But virus certainly didn’t sound good. “Can… can you fix it?”

 

“Just tell me one thing…You downloaded porn, didn’t you?”

 

“May...be?” Did his brother really expect anything else?

 

“Of course you did.” Vergil’s grin got even wider now as he leaned over his brother to start an anti virus program. “Next time I’ll teach you how to safely download porn, okay?”

 

“Next time?”

 

“Well… Nero’s in bed and you evidently have some… needs that need to be filled.” Vergil knelt in front of him, that grin turning wicked as he moved to undo the buttons of Dante’s jeans.

 

“All right…” Dante returned the grin as he settled back in his chair. “I can’t wait.”

 

 


End file.
